List of programs broadcast by Discovery Family
This is a list of television programs broadcast by the U.S. cable television channel Discovery Family. Current programming This is a list of television programs currently broadcast by Discovery Family. Hasbro animated series * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (2014–present) * Pound Puppies (2014–present) * The Transformers (2014–present) * Transformers: Prime (2014–present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (2014–present) Acquired animated series * Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do (2015–present) * The New Adventures of Peter Pan (2016–present) * Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood (2016–present) Acquired live-action series * Blossom (2016–present) Discovery live-action series * Bakery Boss (2015–present) * Buddy's Bakery Rescue (2016–present) * Cake Boss (2014–present) * Craft Wars (2014–present) * Extreme Couponing (2015–present) * Insane Pools (2016–present) * Kitchen Boss (2016–present) * Lost and Found with Mike & Jesse (2015–present) * My First Home (2014–present) * Next Great Baker (2016–present) * The Pool Master (2016–present) * Property Ladders (2016–present) * Quints by Surprise (2014–present) * Six Little McGhees (2016–present) * Super Saver Showdown (2015–present) * Too Cute (2015–present) * What's the Sell?! (2016–present) Specials * My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: The Movie * My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade * My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure * My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas Programming blocks * Discovery Family Movies (2014–present) * Pawesome Saturdays (2016–present) Upcoming program animated series * Dream Defenders 1 (TBA) * My Little Pony: Pony Life 2 (TBA) Acquired live-action series * The Dengineers 3 (TBA) Former programming This is a list of programs that have formerly aired on Discovery Family. Former programming by Discovery Kids * Acorn the Nature Nut * Adventure Camp * The Adventures of A.R.K. * Animal Jam * Animal Planet Zooventure * The Aquabats! Super Show! * Balamory * Beach Bay Island * The Big Bang * Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Bingo and Molly * Bonehead Detectives of the Paleoworld * Brum * Buck Staghorn's Animal Bites * Chicken Minute * Crash, Bang, Splat! * Croc Files * Darcy's Wild Life * Dinosapien * Disc-O-Lympics * Endurance * Flight 29 Down * The Future Is Wild * Gross! * Grossology * Growing Up Creepie * Hi-5 * Hip Hop Harry * Incredible Story Studios * Iris, The Happy Professor * Jaws & Claws * Jeff Corwin Unleashed * Kenny the Shark * Kitty Cats * Lassie * Little Star * The Magic School Bus * Mega Movie Magic * Mentors * Mystery Hunters * Nini's Treehouse * No, Really! * Operation Junkyard * Outward Bound USA * Pappyland * The Paz Show * Peep and the Big Wide World * Pop-Sci * Popular Mechanics for Kids * Prehistoric Planet * Ready Set Learn Short Stuff * Real Kids, Real Adventures * The Saddle Club * Sail Away * Salty's Lighthouse * The Save-Ums * Saving a Species * Sci Squad * Scien-trific * Scout's Safari * The Screech Owls * Serious * Skinnamarink TV * Skunked TV * Step by Step * Strange Days at Blake Holsey High * Time Warp Trio * Timeblazers * Timothy Goes to School * ToddWorld * Tracey McBean * Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls * Truth or Scare * Tutenstein * The Ultimate Guide * Ultimate Guide to the Awesome * Wilbur * Wild Guess * A Year on Earth * Zach's Ultimate Guide Interstitials * Braintwister * Double Take * Factoid * Hugo Takes A D-Tour * Kenny the Shark * Laboratory * Mister Chi Chi's Guide To The Universe * What An Animal! Programming blocks * @DK * The Gaggle * Real Toons * Saddle Club Sundays * Scary Saturday Night Sleepovers Former programming by Hub Network * Adventure Camp * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends* * ALF * America's Cutest* * Animal Mechanicals * Animaniacs * The Aquabats! Super Show! * Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? * Atomic Betty * Bad Dog!* * Batman * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Blossom* * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot * Clue * Conan the Adventurer * Cosmic Quantum Ray * Dan Vs. * Deltora Quest * Dennis and Gnasher * Dinosapien * Doogie Howser, M.D. * Endurance * The Facts of Life * Family Game Night* * Family Movie Night * Family Ties * Flight 29 Down * Fraggle Rock * The Future Is Wild * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero* * G.I. Joe: Renegades* * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * The Game of Life * Goosebumps * Grossology * Growing Up Creepie * Happy Days * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Hub Family Movie * Hubworld * In the Night Garden... * It's Me or the Dog* * Jem and the Holograms* * Journey to Fearless * Kaijudo * Kenny the Shark * Kid President: Declaration of Awesome * Laverne & Shirley * Littlest Pet Shop* * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman * Majors & Minors * Maryoku Yummy * Meerkat Manor * Men in Black: The Series * Mork & Mindy * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic* * The New Batman Adventures * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Parents Just Don't Understand* * Pictureka! * Pound Puppies* * R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour* * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch* * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * The Saddle Club * Scout's Safari * Scrabble Showdown * Secret Millionaires Club * Serious * SheZow* * Sister, Sister * Sliders * Spooksville * Step by Step * Strange Days at Blake Holsey High * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures* * The Super Hero Squad Show* * Superman: The Animated Series * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts* * Time Warp Trio * Timeblazers * Tiny Toon Adventures* * Too Cute* * Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls * The Transformers* * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Prime* * Transformers: Rescue Bots* * Truth or Scare * Tutenstein * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * Who's the Boss? * Wilbur * Wizards vs Aliens * The Wonder Years * The WotWots Hasbro animated series * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2014–2015) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (2014–2015) * Jem and the Holograms (2014–2015) Hasbro game show series * Family Game Night (2014–2016) Acquired animated series * The Jungle Book (2015–2016) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2014–2015) * SheZow (2015–2016) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2014–2016) * The Super Hero Squad Show (2014–2015) * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (2014–2015) * Tiny Toon Adventures (2014–2015) Acquired live-action series * Funniest Pets & People (2015–2016) * Horrible Histories (2015) * Ocean Mysteries with Jeff Corwin (2014–2015) * Parents Just Don't Understand (2014–2015) * R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2014) Discovery live-action series * Africa (2014–15) * All-Star Dealers (2014–2015) * America's Cutest Pets (2015) * American Factory (2014–2015) * American Family vs. Wild (2015) * Ancient Case Files (2015) * Animal Head Games (2015) * Animal Lol (2015–2016) * Auction Kings (2014–2015) * Bad Dog! (2015) * Babies Behaving Badly (2015–2016) * BBQ Pitmasters (2014–2015) * BBQ Pit Wars (2015) * Beasts Behaving Badly (2015–2016) * Big, Bigger, Biggest (2014–2015) * Blonde vs. Bear (2014–2015) * Breaking Magic (2014–2015) * Buying the Bayou (2015) * Candy Queen (2014–2015) * Corwin's Quest (2015) * Curiosity (2014–2015) * Deep Fried Masters (2014–2015) * Dirty Jobs (2015) * Dogs 101 (2015) * DC Cupcakes (2014–2016) * The Diamond Collar (2016) * Dresscue Me (2016) * E-Vet Interns (2016) * Emeril Green (2015–2016) * Epic (2014–2015) * Escape to Chimp Eden (2014–2015) * Exodus Earth (2014–2015) * Explosive! (2015) * Extreme Cheapskates (2015) * Extreme Engineering: Big Reveals (2014–2015) * Fabulous Cakes (2015–2016) * Factory Made (2014–2015) * Flying Wild Alaska (2014–2015) * Food Factory (2014–2015) * From Wags to Riches with Bill Berloni (2015–2016) * Four Houses (2016) * The Game Plane (2015–2016) * Gator Boys (2015) * Ghost Town Gold (2015) * Hand Made History (2015) * Hillbilly Handfishin' (2014–2015) * Hope For Your Home (2016) * How Do They Do It? (2014–2015) * How the Earth Got Its Shapes (2014–2015) * How It's Made (2014–2015) * How We Invented the World (2014–2015) * HowStuffWorks (2014–2015) * Inedible to Incredible (2015) * Is It Possible? (2014–2015) * It's Me or the Dog (2014–2016) * Kidnapped by the Kids (2016) * The Little Couple (2015) * Lottery Changed My Life (2015) * Machines! (2014–2015) * Mall Cops: Mall of America (2015) * Mantracker (2014–2015) * Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation (2014–2015) * Meet the Sloths (2014–2015) * Meteorite Men (2014–2015) * Mini Monsters (2014–2015) * Monster Bug Wars (2014–2015) * My Dog's Crazy Animal Friends (2015) * One Big Happy Family (2015) * One Car Too Far (2014–2015) * Outrageous Kid Parties (2015) * Over Designed (2016) * Party at Tiffany's (2016) * Pawn Queens (2016) * The Planet's Funniest Animals (2015–2016) * Preposterous Pets (2015) * Property Wars (2016) * Redwood Kings (2016) * Say Yes to the Dress (2016) * Shalom in the House (2015) * Some Assembly Required (2014–2015) * Speed of Life (2014–2015) * Super Systems (2014–2015) * Surprising Lives of Billionaires (2015) * Survival of the Weirdest (2014–2015) * Swimming with Monsters (2014–2015) * Take Home Handyman (2016) * Tanked (2015) * That's Superhuman! (2014–2015) * Time Warp (2014–2015) * Treetop Cat Rescue (2015) * Uber Guide (2014–2015) * Ultimate Cake Off (2015–2016) * Underdog to Wonderdog (2015) * United Bates of America (2016) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2015) * We Built This City (2014–2015) * Weird, Wild and Deadly (2015) * While You Were Out (2016) * Wild Deep (2014–2015) * Wonders of Life (2014–2015) * The World's Most Outrageous Pets (2015) * X-Machines (2014–2015) Specials * Alone Among Grizzlies * America's Next Cat Star * Atlantis Uncovered * The Chocolate Wars * The Devil's Triangle * Disney Cruise Line: Behind the Magic * Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real * Egypt's Animal Mummies * Invasion of the Christmas Lights * Extreme Cruise Ship * Extreme Poodles * Finding Amelia Earhart: Mystery Solved * A Lion Called Christian * Polar Bears: Edge of Existence * The Secrets of the Dog Park * Super Pooches * Surprise, It's a Puppy * Walt Disney World Resort: Behind the Scenes Programming blocks * 12 Days of Our Christmas (December 2015) * Bring Us Back to the Future (October 2015) * Call of the Wild Mondays (2014–15) * Dino Madness (March 2015) * Fur-tastic Thursdays (2015) * Pawgust (August 2015) * Summer Movie Madness (July 2015) * That's Genius Tuesdays (2014–15) References Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki